This proposal is for the purpose of developing a Preventive Cardiology Curriculum at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center. This will be a multidisciplinary endeavor involving both basic science and clinical departments. The Children's Hospital Medical Center and the Veterans Administration Medical Center will also collaborate in this program. Dr. Ralph C. Scott, Professor of Medicine, is being sponsored by Dr. Martin Goldberg, Director of the Department of Internal Medicine and by Dr. Noble O. Fowler, Director of the Division of Cardiology, and endorsed by Dr. Robert S. Daniels, Senior Vice-President of the Medical Center and Dean of the College of Medicine. This Preventive Cardiology Academic Award will be used to plan, develop and implement a high quality, in-depth teaching program in preventive cardiology. The program will encompass all four years of the medical school curriculum and will also include house staff and Fellows. Major topics to be presented will include risk-factor modification in prevention of coronary artery disease, prophylaxis against rheumatic fever and infective endocarditis. The importance of primary and secondary measures, where appropriate, will be emphasized in the prevention of both acquired and congenital heart disease. The program will be integrated into the medical school curriculum. In addition, conferences, rounds and seminars will be presented for house staff, cardiac fellows and practicing physicians.